Hot shot AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Armada AU Hot shot is girl. Wheeljack and her are save by Optimus. They're in love. There's a lot more enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hot shot is a girl and never left Wheeljack because they are in love Optimus saves them both and Side swipe is a girl too. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Hot shot she was in a fire with Wheeljack and she was trying to help him. "Hot shot leave me save yourself!" Wheeljack said.

"No I'm not leaving you! I love you!" Hot shot said. Then she was surprised she confessed her feelings.

Wheeljack looked at her. "I feel the same way." Wheeljack said.

The flames grew larger. A figure approached them. It was Megatron. Hot shot was overheating and tired. Megatron was getting closer. "Someone help us!" Wheeljack yelled.

Then a couple forms came from behind the two. It was Optimus and his second in command Jetfire. Megatron retreated. Optimus and Jetfire lifted the debris pinning Wheeljack down. "Okay let's get you two out of here." Optimus said.

"Thank you some much Optimus." Wheeljack said.

Optimus and Jetfire brought the two of them out. The rest of the unit saw the two soldiers they thought they had lost. The two of them received medical treatment. Wheeljack got his chest repaired. Optimus took both Hot shot and Wheeljack under his direct command.

"Are you okay Hot shot?" Optimus asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked.

"Yes dad I'm fine." She said.

"Dad!" Wheeljack said he was surprised. He was in love with Optimus prime's daughter.

"Good to hear sweetie." Optimus said.

Hot shot turned. "You met Wheeljack, he's very nice." She said.

"Hello Wheeljack now that you and Hot shot are under my command I'll be expecting great things from you." Optimus said.

"Yes sir." Wheeljack said. Hot shot grabbed Wheeljack's hand and leaned against him. Wheeljack blushed the love of his life was up against him. Optimus saw this a got a bit steamed his little girl leaning against a guy! But then he remembers the day he met Elita, his wife and the mother of their daughter. He remembered how he felt. He saw how in love his daughter looked with this bot. He decided to accept it but if he hurts his little girl he'll be sorry.

Soon they went to Earth. There they met Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Billy and Fred. Things couldn't be better.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hot shot and Wheeljack have been dating for a while. Wheeljack was planning on asking Hot shot to marry him. Because he wanted to be with her. Wheeljack and Hot shot were on a date at the moment. Wheeljack thought it would be a good time to ask Hot shot. "Um Hot shot." Wheeljack said.

"Yes Wheeljack?" She said.

"Hot shot will you marry me?" Wheeljack asked pulling out a ring.

"YES!" Hot shot said throwing herself into his arms.

Wheeljack placed the ring on her finger.

Hot shot and Wheeljack walked into the base. Optimus saw them. "Dad! Guess what!" Hot shot said.

"What? Hot shot what is it?" Optimus asked.

"Wheeljack asked me to marry him!" Hot shot said.

"What did you tell him?" Smokescreen asked who had been listening.

"I said yes," Hot shot said.

"Congratulations." Everyone said.

Optimus came up and hugged her. "My baby is getting married!" Optimus said with tears of joy in his optics. Optimus looked at Wheeljack. "When you marry her take good care of her," Optimus said.

"Yes sir." Wheeljack said.

Everyone was getting ready for an Autobot wedding. They had a lot to do. They had to get a wedding cake in tech chocolate and grooms cake on cyber-lemon. Wheeljack had to wear a tux. While Hot shot she had to pick out a dress. They had to get a cake for the humans to enjoy. They had to decorate the base. An Autobot who was preacher came. Hot shot and Wheeljack picked out rings.

Today was the big day. Wheeljack was standing at the altar plenty nervous. Hot shot was walked down the aisle by Optimus and the Autobots sat down when Hot shot was given to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack and Hot shot said their vows. "You may kiss the bride." The preacher said. Hot shot and Wheeljack kissed.

All the Autobots cheered. The reception began all the Autobots and humans had a good time. Then Wheeljack carried Hot shot bridal style into their new shared corridors.

Hot shot kissed Wheeljack and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Hot shot was fast asleep next to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack woke up. He saw his sleeping wife and gently kissed her face. Then quietly left the room.

Hot shot woke up a bit later.

Red alert saw her enter the med bay. "Good morning Hot shot." he said.

"Morning Red alert." Hot shot said.

"I got the results from your energon test." Red alert said.

"Great what is it?" Hot shot asked.

"Nothing i wrong with you." Red alert said.

"What a relief." Hot shot said.

"Well there is something that won't go away for ten months and spend at least 20 vorns with you and Wheeljack." Red alert said.

"Excuse me?" Hot shot said.

"Hot shot you're pregnant." Red alert said.

"Really?" Hot shot said.

"Yes, when was the last time you and Wheeljack?" Red alert asked.

"About 6 weeks ago." Hot shot said.

"Well that looks about right you are at least five weeks pregnant." Red alert said.

"I don't believe it." she said placing her hand on her middle.

"Well you better believe it." Red alert said.

"I'm so happy about this but what will Wheeljack say?" Hot shot asked.

"I am sure he will be happy." Red alert said.

"Thanks Red alert is the sparkling healthy?" Hot shot asked.

"We'll find out in three weeks just take good care of yourself." Red alert said.

"What will my dad say?" Hot shot asked.

"I'm sure Optimus will be happy." Red alert said.

"I hope so but I'm so worried what if something goes wrong? What if something bad happens?" Hot shot said.

"Hot shot I know it's a little frightening right now but I assure I will make sure you go through healthy pregnancy." Red alert said with a smile.

"Thanks Red alert, your reassurances are helping me feel so much better." Hot shot said.

"No problem." Red alert said. Then he went through the standard protocol. "Here are your prenatal vitamins." Red alert handed the bottle to Hot shot.

Afterwards she went to find Wheeljack. She found him with Optimus she threw her arms around him from behind. Then she kissed his face. "Hey sweet-spark how did it go?" Wheeljack asked.

"I went alright." Hot shot said. "I got some good news and I can't wait to share it with you." she said.

"What is it?" Wheeljack asked.

"Wheeljack, we're going to have a sparkling." Hot shot said.

Wheeljack was eating a snack while Hot shot told him the news. "We're going to what?!" he asked starting to choke.

Optimus whacked him on the back. The piece of tech-cheese came of his mouth.

"Thanks," Wheeljack said.

"No problem," Optimus said.

"Are you serious we're going to have a sparkling?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes we are." Hot shot said.

"This is wonderful." Wheeljack said.

"I'm going to be a grandfather," Optimus said.

"Yes you are." Hot shot said. Then Hot shot looked very pale and passed out.

Wheeljack caught her. "HOT SHOT!" he said.

The other's saw Hot shot faint. Red alert took a look at her. "She'll be fine she should wake up soon." Red alert said.

"What a relief." Wheeljack said.

Hot shot woke up in the medical bay. Everyone was looking at her. "What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted." Jetfire said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Side swipe asked.

"I feel fine." Hot shot answered.

"Don't worry Hot shot you'll be fine." Red alert said.

The others began to congratulate Hot shot and Wheeljack about the sparkling.

Hot shot got an unpleasant look on her face. "I feel sick." she said. Then she covered her mouth.

Red alert grabbed a nearby trash can and handed it to Hot shot.

Hot shot then threw up into the trash can. "Oh," she groaned.

"I guess I should tell you that vomiting can happen when your pregnant." Red alert said.

"I hope I don't feel queasy tomorrow." Hot shot said.

"Hot shot you are in the first trimester you will feel nauseous for sometime." Red alert said.

Hot shot groaned then proceed to throw up again. Hot shot still felt pretty queasy after she finished vomiting so Red alert gave her carbonated energon to settle her restless tank.

Hot shot was tired so she took a nap.

By the time she was three months pregnant Hot shot and Wheeljack were pretty excited. So far the sparkling was healthy.

"Hot shot soon that tummy of yours will grow nice and round." Red alert said.

"Yes I think I'm already getting a bit of belly." Hot shot said.

Red alert smiled and chuckled in a friendly matter. "Your belly will get very big and noticeable." he said.

"I know. I just hope Megatron won't do anything." Hot shot said.

"I won't let him I promise." Wheeljack said.

By the time Hot shot was five months pregnant her belly had grown rather round. She knew her tummy would get bigger.

Hot shot was having an ultra sound. "Very healthy," Red alert said.

"Oh," Hot shot said and made a face.

"Heh, heh, you have one feisty sparkling," Red alert said as he looked at the monitor. The sparkling did a flurry of movement.

"Most like get's that from me." Hot shot said.

By the time she was 7 months pregnant Hot shot began to prepare even further for her child.

Hot shot also showed some instincts of mothering. Like when she stopped Side swipe from cutting cyber-veggies for a salad for the bots dinner. Side swipe complained he and told her he was 19.

"Sorry." she said.

Now that Hot shot was 10 months pregnant Red alert stayed at the base with her because she was due any day now.

Hot shot was sitting on the couch. She had a few snacks but she had to go to the bathroom. Wheeljack and the others were there because of a minicon to rescue. Hot shot managed to get up.

Hot shot then came out. She looked like she was in pain. "Red alert!" she yelled.

Red alert was nearby and ran over. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My fluids broke." Hot shot said.

"Oh, dear good thin I have everything set up." Red alert said. Then helped her to the medical bay.

The kids looked worried. Hot shot yelled when they passed them.

"Is Hot shot going to be okay?" Fred asked.

"She'll be fine, but it is labor after all." Red alert said.

Hot shot was hooked up to a fetal monitor and in a lot of pain. "Red alert it hurts!" Hot shot said.

"I know Hot shot, but everything will be alright." Red alert said.

By the time the Autobots got back the kids told them what is going on. Wheeljack ran to the medical bay.

He went inside. "Wheeljack, you made it just when I needed you." Hot shot said.

"Nothing can stop me from seeing you." Wheeljack said.

"Okay Hot shot it's time deliver." Red alert said.

Hot shot delivered a girl sparkling but then yelled again. "Red alert the pain is still coming." Hot shot said.

Red alert then saw another sparkling starting to crown. "Hot shot you're having another sparkling!" he said.

"What!?" Hot shot and Wheeljack said.

"Yes it's twins." Red alert said.

Hot shot the delivers another girl sparkling. Finally the pain stopped Hot shot and Wheeljack hopes that is it. Red alert does another ultrasound to make sure there are no other sparklings. To Hot shot and Wheeljack's relief there is none.

"I could've sworn you said there was only one." Hot shot said.

"I thought so too." Wheeljack said. "Looks like we need another crib." he said.

"I thought so as well but with twins on sometimes hides behind the other congratulations." Red alert said.

"Red alert thanks for helping." Hot shot said.

"My pleasure I live for moments like this as a medic." Red alert said. "now get some rest Hot shot." he said.

Hot shot gave him a tired smile and nodded.

"Well?" Optimus said.

"Hot shot had twin girls." Red alert said.

"Whoa!" they said.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Side swipe asked.

"I didn't know myself so it was a complete surprise." Red alert said.

Everyone was so happy about this especially Hot shot and Wheeljack.

To be continued.


End file.
